Glossary/A-I
A Achievements : In video gaming is a meta-goal defined outside of a game's parameters. Air Bomb : The first Air Trap unlocked in the game. Air Defense : Structure that targets only air units. Has good range, high DPS, and an average Attack Rate. Archer : A cheap, ground based, ranged unit that has low HP and low DPS. Archer Queen : A ground based, ranged, hero unit that has high HP and high DPS. Archer Queen Altar : Place where the Archer Queen is when she isn't engaged in battle. Archer Tower : Structure that targets both ground and air units. Has good range, average DPS, and an average Attack Rate. Army Camp : Place where your troops go when they're done training. Attack Rate : The frequency that a unit or structure attacks, usually expressed in seconds. Attack Strategies : A way that you train your troops to attack the opponents. B Balloon : Slow moving, flying unit that drops bombs for high DPS Splash Damage. Balloonion : Attack strategy that makes use of a combination of Balloon and Minion units. BAM : Attack strategy that makes use of a combination of Barbarian, Archer, and Minion units. Barbarian : A cheap, ground based, melee unit that has average HP and average DPS. Barbarian King : A ground based, melee, hero unit that has high HP and high DPS. Bomb : The first Trap unlocked in the game. Barbarian King Altar : Place where the Barbarian King is when he isn't engaged in battle. Barracks : A place that allow you to train troops. Buildings : The name of the houses in Clash of Clans Game. C Cannon : Structure that targets ground units. Has an average range, average DPS, and higher than average Attack Rate. Clan : A group of players who pool their trophies to compete with other clans to have the most trophies. Clan Castle : Structure that houses reinforcement troops donated by your clan mates. Clan Mate : A person whom you share clan membership with. Clan Member : One of a possible 50 people within a clan. CoC : Abbreviation for Clash of Clans. D Damage : A numerical representation of a loss in HP. Damage Per Second : A unit or structure's Damage Per Shot divided by its Attack Rate in seconds. Damage Per Shot : The amount of damage a unit or structure does each time is fires. Not to be confused with Damage Per Second or DPS. Dark Elixir : Rare resource that is used primarily to upgrade heroes and to produce special higher power units. DE : See Dark Elixir. DPS : See Damage Per Second. E Elder : Clan rank that is beneath Leader and above Member. Elixir : Resource used primarily for offensive units. Experience : A numeric value that increases based on performing a variety of different activities in game. F Farmer : A player who farms. Farming : Method of gameplay where the player focuses on acquiring Resources instead of Trophies. Fractional Damage : The concept where damage does not have to be represented as a whole number. Freemium : Business model where an app is given away for free, and then its users are encouraged to make In-App Purchases. Clash of Clans is a freemium game. G Gemmer : A player who regularly buys and uses Gems. Gems : Special Resource obtained primarily through IAP that can be exchanged for other Resources or used to speed up build times. Gold : Resource used primarily for defensive structures. Golem : Very powerful, high HP unit that targets defenses. Splits into two Golemites when destroyed. Golemite : Weaker version of a Golem that is formed when a Golem dies. GoWiPe : Attack strategy that makes use of a combination of Golem, Wizard, and P.E.K.K.A units. H Hero : Very powerful units that are immortal, but must rest for a period of time whenever they take Damage. Hit Points : A numerical representation of how much health a unit or structure has. When a unit or structure is Damaged, its hit points is lowered. When a unit or structure reaches 0 hit points, it is destroyed. HP : See Hit Points. I IAP : See In-App Purchases. In-App Purchases : Items that can be bought with real money while playing the game, such as Gems. Category:Organization